elvendalefandomcom-20200214-history
Cronan Darkroot
Cronan Darkroot, also known as The Goblin King, uses his dark powers of mind control to lead a band of goblins. Official Biography Background Cronan's mother, Quartzine, was the earth elf out of the legendary five sisters. She believed that the most powerful among them should guard the portal between realms, valuing strength of magic over strength of heart. When Emily's grandmother was chosen instead of her, she snapped, becoming envious and bitter. This elf was so power-hungry that not only did jealousy consume her, but so did darkness. She raged to destroy everything. Poor little Cronan was so young back then, he had no idea what was even going on. He tried to reason with and help his mother, but it was no use, for she had given in to darkness completely. Quartzine screamed one night in the castle home owned by herself and her son, and when Cronan heard the noise, he ran up to see what was happening and to make sure she was alright. Unfortunately for both mother and son, the amulet that Quartzine used for dark power was literally sucking her up inside it! Cronan, being just a child, had weak powers, and he was unable to stop it. After that, it wasn't long until the necklace completely consumed Quartzine. This led Cronan down the path of evil, and he will stop at nothing to free his mother. Personality Cronan is clever and cunning, as seen in his evil schemes. One such wicked plot is his plan to steal Emily's amulet. He is determined to get what he wants, and is even willing to kidnap to do so. By using Sophie as bait, Cronan hopes to lure Emily to his fortress and take control over both Earth and Elvendale. He may also have a softer side - he is very protective of his mother, whom he seems to care about. Appearance Cronan has pine-green hair that falls just past his ears. He also has reddish-brown eyes, a fair complexion, and two "Elf Tattoos" - one, a black symbol on his cheek, and the other, a black "evil-eye" emblem on his shoulder. (Note: He was not born with his "Elf Tattoos.") Cronan sports a black, sleeveless shirt. Printed on the chest is an "evil-eye" emblem, which is sometimes covered by the green jewel of his amulet. This "evil-eye" emblem can also be seen in the center of his gold, spiked crown. His cape is red on one side, and indigo on the other side. He also wears baggy, loose pants that are black. In Secrets of Elvendale, while Cronan was pretending to be good, he wore a light brown sleeveless shirt that had an area on the chest in a darker brown. The collar of his shirt was light brown and was high and loose, making it look almost like a scarf. His pants were dark brown and baggy, with a belt that had grey straps that hung and looped around his hips. Around his right wrist he wore a plain white cuff. His boots were light-brown. Relationships Family Cronan's mother was the earth elf of the five elven sisters. She has light-green hair and became trapped in her amulet. Evidence of this is clearly shown in webisode 21. Her name is Quartzine. Emily and Cronan are related. (Emily's grandmother and Cronan's mother are sisters.) Being related to Emily, he is also related to Sophie. Skyra is his aunt. Friends While not exactly friends, he and Ragana almost partnered up on "Evil Apprentice," where villains team up for some wicked good fun. However, Ragana ultimately decided she was better off on her own. Although he uses mind control on the goblins, who act as his henchmen, he expressed in webisode 25 that he actually missed them after spending time with Emily and Sophie. Cronan also has a bond with Ashwing the dragon. They have known each other since Cronan was a young boy. Romance In the extra Did you Miss us? webisode, Naida thinks he is "dreamy," and believes that there's still a bit of good left in him. Also, throughout Secrets of Elvendale, Cronan calls Naida: "lovely" and "my sweet". Rosalyn also revealed in episode "Secrets" that her and Cronan were in a relationship, but insists that he was faking it in order to get closer to the Guardian Tree's crystals. Ever since his betrayal, Rosalyn and Cronan have drifted apart. Sets *The Goblin King's Evil Dragon *Breakout from the Goblin King's Fortress Trivia * The name "Cronan" means "dark one." Gallery LEGO Cronan01.jpg|Cronan from 3rd Storyline Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Elves Category:Dark Elves Category:Earth Elves